herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Almanac
The is a list of all items available to collect in the game, including cooking, trapping, crafting, alchemy, fishing, farming, and collecting. The list below is sorted according to the seven main sorting categories in the Almanac. __TOC__ Cooking These items are part of the 'cooking' section in the Almanac. They include ingredients, drinks, and food items. For more information, see the cooking page. To see all the cooking items in the almanac, expand this section. Show/Hide Cooking Items Ingredients Bag_Of_Rice.png|Bag of Rice|link=Bag of Rice Barley_Grain.png|Barley Grain|link=Barley Grain Butter.png|Butter|link=Butter Cheese.png|Cheese|link=Cheese Chicken_Egg.png|Chicken Egg|link=Chicken Egg Chicken_Fillet.png|Chicken Fillets|link=Chicken Fillets Chunks_o_goat.png|Chunks o' Goat|link=Chunks o' Goat Cinnamon.png|Cinnamon|link=Cinnamon Cornmeal.png|Cornmeal|link=Cornmeal Cow_milk.png|Cow Milk|link=Cow Milk Cream.png|Cream|link=Cream Flour.png|Flour|link=Flour Ginger.png|Ginger|link=Ginger Goat_cheese.png|Goat's Cheese|link=Goat's Cheese Goats_milk.png|Goat's Milk|link=Goat's Milk Ground_Cumin.png|Ground Cumin|link=Ground Cumin Honey.png|Honey|link=Honey Mincemeat.png|Mincemeat|link=Mincemeat Mutton Chops.png|Mutton Chops|link=Mutton Chops Olive_oil.png|Olive Oil|link=Olive Oil Pasta_Dough.png|Pasta Dough|link=Pasta Dough Pizza_Base.png|Pizza Base|link=Pizza Base Raisins.png|Raisins|link=Raisins Raw Beef.png|Raw Beef|link=Raw Beef Rennet.png|Rennet|link=Rennet Salt.png|Salt|link=Salt Seaweed.png|Seaweed|link=Seaweed Sugar.png|Sugar|link=Sugar Sunflower_oil.png|Sunflower Oil|link=Sunflower Oil Sunflower_seeds.png|Sunflower Seeds|link=Sunflower Seeds Water.png|Water|link=Water Yeast.png|Yeast|link=Yeast *Candy Marrow *Pork Pieces Food Apple_Pie.png|Apple Pie|link=Apple Pie Appleswirl_ice_cream.png|Appleswirl Ice Cream|link=Appleswirl Ice Cream Banana_Bread.png|Banana Bread|link=Banana Bread Banana_Pie.png|Banana Pie|link=Banana Pie BBQ Beef.png|BBQ Beef|link=BBQ_Beef BBQ Mutton.png|BBQ Mutton|link=BBQ_Mutton BBQ_Chicken.png|BBQ Chicken|link=BBQ Chicken Beef Burrito.png|Beef Burrito|link=Beef Burrito Beef Taco.png|Beef Taco|link=Beef Taco Blackberry_Pie.png|Blackberry Pie|link=Blackberry Pie Blowfish Dumplings.png|Blowfish Dumplings|link=Blowfish Dumplings Blueberry_Pie.png|Blueberry Pie|link=Blueberry Pie Boiled Rice.png|Boiled Rice|link=Boiled Rice Bratwurst_Bun.png|Bratwurst Bun|link=Bratwurst Bun Bream Sushi.png|Bream Sushi|link=Bream Sushi Calamari Rings.png|Calamari Rings|link=Calamari Rings Carrot Cake.png|Carrot Cake|link=Carrot Cake Cheese Scone.png|Cheese Scone|link=Cheese Scone Cherry Pie.png|Cherry Pie|link=Cherry Pie Cherryberry_ice_cream.png|Cherryberry Ice Cream|link=Cherryberry Ice Cream Chicken Burrito.png|Chicken Burrito|link=Chicken Burrito Chicken_Fajita.png|Chicken Fajita|link=Chicken Fajita Chicken Fried Rice.png|Chicken Fried Rice|link=Chicken Fried Rice Chicken Taco.png|Chicken Taco|link=Chicken Taco Coconut Cake.png|Coconut Cake|link=Coconut Cake Corn Bread.png|Corn Bread|link=Corn Bread Corn on the cob.png|Corn On The Cob|link=Corn On The Cob Corn Tortilla.png|Corn Tortilla|link=Corn Tortilla Crab_Cakes.png|Crab Cakes|link=Crab Cakes Dried Eel.png|Dried Eel|link=Dried Eel Durian_Bucket.png|Durian Bucket|link=Durian Bucket Eel Sushi.png|Eel Sushi|link=Eel Sushi Egg Fried Rice.png|Egg Fried Rice|link=Egg Fried Rice Fish_Taco.png|Fish Taco|link=Fish Taco Fish and Chips.png|Fish and Chips|link=Fish and Chips Flour Tortilla.png|Flour Tortilla|link=Flour Tortilla Foxgloved_Beef.png|Foxgloved Beef|link=Foxgloved Beef Foxgloved Goat.png|Foxgloved Goat|link=Foxgloved Goat Foxgloved Mutton.png|Foxgloved Mutton|link=Foxgloved Mutton French Onion Soup.png|French Onion Soup|link=French Onion Soup Fried_Egg.png|Fried Egg|link=Fried Egg Fried Rice.png|Fried Rice|link=Fried Rice Giant Chicken Skewer.png|Giant Chicken Skewer|link=Giant Chicken Skewer Gingerbread Man.png|Gingerbread Man|link=Gingerbread Man Goats Cheese Crostini.png|Goats' Cheese Crostini|link=Goats' Cheese Crostini Grilled Onion.png|Grilled Onions|link=Grilled Onions Jacket Potato.png|Jacket Potato|link=Jacket Potato Jerk Chicken.png|Jerk Chicken|link=Jerk Chicken Jerk Goat.png|Jerk Goat|link=Jerk Goat Ketchup.png|Ketchup|link=Ketchup Loganberry Cake.png|Loganberry Cake|link=Loganberry Cake Lemon Cake.png|Lemon Cake|link=Lemon Cake Lemon Tart.png|Lemon Tart|link=Lemon Tart Lihapullat.png|Lihapullat|link=Lihapullat Mango Bucket.png|Mango Bucket|link=Mango Bucket Masai Spiced Goat.png|Masai Spiced Goat|link=Masai Spiced Goat Mince_Pie.png|Mince Pie|link=Mince Pie Ministry Waybread.png|Ministry Waybread|link=Ministry Waybread Nettle Soup.png|Nettle Soup|link=Nettle Soup Omelet.png|Omelet|link=Omelet Pasta.png|Pasta|link=Pasta Pasta_Arrabbiata.png|Pasta Arrabbiata|link=Pasta Arrabbiata Pasta Pomodoro.png|Pasta Pomodoro|link=Pasta Pomodoro Pasta_Puttanesca.png|Pasta Puttanesca|link=Pasta Puttanesca Pavlova.png|Pavlova|link=Pavlova Peach Pie.png|Peach Pie|link=Peach Pie Pear Pie.png|Pear Pie|link=Pear Pie Pizza.png|Pizza|link=Pizza Plain Cake.png|Plain Cake|link=Plain Cake Popcorn.png|Popcorn|link=Popcorn Pudim_de_Queijo.png|Pudim de Queijo|link=Pudim de Quiejo Pumpkin Pie.png|Pumpkin Pie|link=Pumpkin Pie Raspberry Muffin.png|Raspberry Muffin|link=Raspberry Muffin Red Snapper Sushi.png|Red Snapper Sushi|link=Red Snapper Sushi Roast_Alligator.png|Roast Alligator|link=Roast Alligator Roast Beef.png|Roast Beef|link=Roast Beef Roast_Bell_Peppers.png|Roast Bell Peppers|link=Roast Bell Peppers Roast Blue Guppy.png|Roast Blue Guppy|link=Roast Blue Guppy Roast Bream.png|Roast Bream|link=Roast Bream Roast_Brook_Trout.png|Roast Brook Trout|link=Roast Brook Trout Roast Carrot.png|Roast Carrot|link=Roast Carrot Roast Catfish.png|Roast Catfish|link=Roast Catfish Roast Chicken.png|Roast Chicken|link=Roast Chicken Roast Crab.png|Roast Crab|link=Roast Crab Roast European Perch.png|Roast European Perch|link=Roast European Perch Roast Largemouth Bass.pngRoast Largemouth Bass|link=Roast Largemouth Bass Roast Milkfish.png|Roast Milkfish|link=Roast Milkfish Roast_Murray_Cod.png|Roast Murray Cod|link=Roast Murray Cod Roast_Mutton.png|Roast Mutton|link=Roast Mutton Roast Orange Guppy.png|Roast Orange Guppy|link=Roast Orange Guppy Roast Potatos.png|Roast Potatoes|link=Roast Potatoes Roast Rainbow Trout.png|Roast Rainbow Trout|link=Roast Rainbow Trout Roast_Red_Snapper.png|Roast Red Snapper|link=Roast Red Snapper Roast Rock Bass.png|Roast Rock Bass|link=Roast Rock Bass Roast Pumpkin.png|Roast Pumpkin|link=Roast Pumpkin Roast_Silver_Perch.png|Roast Silver Perch|link=Roast Silver Perch Roast Squash.png|Roast Squash|link=Roast Squash Roast Tomato.png|Roast Tomato|link=Roast Tomato Salmon_Sushi.png|Salmon Sushi|link=Salmon Sushi Salsa.png|Salsa|link=Salsa Seed Bread.png|Seed Bread|link=Seed Bread Shishkebab.png|Shishkebab|link=Shishkebab Smoked_Herring.png|Smoked Herring|link=Smoked Herring Spaghetti And Meatballs.png|Spaghetti And Meatballs|link=Spaghetti And Meatballs Spaghetti_Squash.png|Spaghetti Squash|link=Spaghetti Squash Spice_Cakes.png|Spice Cakes|link=Spice Cakes Steak_Fajita.png|Steak Fajita|link=Steak Fajita Steak Sandwich.png|Steak Sandwich|link=Steak Sandwich Stuffed Squash.pngStuffed Squash|link=Stuffed Squash Toffee_Apple.png|Toffee Apple|link=Toffee Apple Tropical Ice Cream.png|Tropical Ice Cream|link=Tropical Ice Cream Vegetable_Fajita.png|Vegetable Fajita|link=Vegetable Fajita Vegemite_Sandwich.png|Vegemite Sandwich|link=Vegemite Sandwich White_Bread.png|White Bread|link=White Bread *Bacon *Bacon Sandwich *Bangers and Mash *Full English Breakfast *Hallowed Candy *Honey Glazed Pork Loin *Jerk Pork *Pork Goulash *Pork Schnitzel *Sausage *Sausage Casserole *Sausage Roll *Spaghetti Carbonara *Smoked Mackerel *Spicy Dragon Claw Drinks Apple_Juice.png|Apple Juice|link=Apple Juice Beer.png|Beer|link=Beer Cherry_Juice.png|Cherry Juice|link=Cherry Juice Coconut_Juice.png|Coconut Milk|link=Coconut Milk Cranberry_Juice.png|Cranberry Juice|link=Cranberry Juice Dandelion_Tea.png|Dandelion Tea|link=Dandelion Tea Dragonfruit_juice.png|Dragonfruit Juice|link=Dragonfruit Juice Durian_Juice.png|Durian Juice|link=Durian Juice Eggnog.png|Eggnog|link=Eggnog Guava Juice.png|Guava Juice|link=Guava Juice Lemonade.png|Lemonade|link=Lemonade Limeade.png|Limeade|link=Limeade Mango_Juice.png|Mango Juice|link=Mango Juice Mead.png|Mead|link=Mead Mulled Wine.png|Mulled Wine|link=Mulled Wine Orange_Juice.png|Orange Juice|link=Orange Juice Peach_Juice.png|Peach Juice|link=Peach Juice Pear_Juice.png|Pear Juice|link=Pear Juice Pineapple Juice.png|Pineapple Juice|link=Pineapple Juice Pure Ambrosia.png|Pure Ambrosia|link=Pure Ambrosia Red Wine.png|Red Wine|link=Red Wine Sake.png|Sake|link=Sake Watermelon_Juice.png|Watermelon Juice|link=Watermelon Juice Whiskey.png|Whisky|link=Whisky White_Wine.png|White Wine|link=White Wine Crafting This category is made up of components and creations, most of which can be crafted by your Folk using the Workshop. Show/Hide Crafting Items Components Bag_of_Bricks.png|Bag of Bricks|link=Bag of Bricks Bamboo_Pole.png|Bamboo Pole|link=Bamboo Pole Bath_Salts.png|Bath Salts|link=Bath Salts Beeswax.png|Beeswax|link=Beeswax Black_Ink.png|Black Ink|link=Black Ink Blue_Dye.png|Blue Dye|link=Blue Dye Blue_Glass_Bauble.png|Blue Glass Bauble|link=Blue Glass Bauble Bundle_of_Tinsel.png|Bundle of Tinsel|link=Bundle of Tinsel Candle.png|Candle|link=Candle Clay.png|Clay|link=Clay Cold_Iron_Cage.png|Cold Iron Cage|link=Cold Iron Cage Cold_Iron_Ingot.png|Cold Iron Ingot|link=Cold Iron Ingot Contraption_Kit.png|Contraption Kit|link=Contraption Kit Cotton_Cloth.png|Cotton Cloth|link=Cotton Cloth Equine_Thread.png|Equine Thread|link=Equine Thread Fish_hook.png|Fish Hook|link=Fish Hook Gnomish_Reel.png|Gnomish Reel|link=Gnomish Reel Golden_Star.png|Golden Star|link=Golden Star Green_Dye.png|Green Dye|link=Green Dye Green_Wooden_Bauble.png|Green Wooden Bauble|link=Green Wooden Bauble Hay.png|Hay|link=Hay Kite.png|Kite|link=Kite Nails.png|Nails|link=Nails Needle.png|Needle|link=Needle Net.png|Net|link=Net Orange_Dye.png|Orange Dye|link=Orange Dye Pane_of_Glass.png|Pane of Glass|link=Pane of Glass Paper.png|Paper|link=Paper Pile_of_Planks.png|Pile of Planks|link=Pile of Planks Pink_Dye.png|Pink Dye|link=Pink Dye Plain_Yarn.png|Plain Yarn|link=Plain Yarn Purple_Dye.png|Purple Dye|link=Purple Dye Ragged_Cloak.png|Ragged Cloak|link=Ragged Cloak Ragged_Scrap.png|Ragged Scrap|link=Ragged Scrap Red_Clay_Bauble.png|Red Clay Bauble|link=Red Clay Bauble Red_Dye.png|Red Dye|link=Red Dye Reel.png|Reel|link=Reel Roof_Tile.png|Roof Tiles|link=Roof Tiles Rope.png|Rope|link=Rope Sand.png|Sand|link=Sand Sheeps_Wool.png|Sheep's Wool|link=Sheep's Wool Silver_Iron_Bauble.png|Silver Iron Bauble|link=Silver Iron Bauble Stone.png|Stone|link=Stone Straw.png|Straw|link=Straw Super_strong_net.png|Superstrong Net|link=Superstrong net Tar.png|Tar|link=Tar Thread.png|Thread|link=Thread Twine.png|Twine|link=Twine Winch.png|Winch|link=Winch Window.png|Window|link=Window Wisp_Light.png|Wisp Light|link=Wisp Light Wood.png|Wood|link=Wood Pole.png|Wooden Pole|link=Wooden Pole Yellow_Dye.png|Yellow Dye|link=Yellow Dye *Basilisk Scale *Delightful Shrubs *Demon Reel *Drop Bear Claw *Durable Wing *Elemental Lantern *Glass Lens *Glass Tank *Indestruct-o-bowl *Horn Pole *Limber Thread *Metal Grill *Metal Hook *Mystical Garland *Petri-Proof Bottle *Pig Gas *Propellor Engine *Sky Balloon *Spirit Lantern *Spring *Telescope *Whisker *Tesla Coil Creations Basic_Fishing_Rod.png|Basic Fishing Rod|link=Basic Fishing Rod Black_Lure.png|Black Lure|link=Black Lure Blue_Feather_Lure.png|Blue Feather Lure|link=Blue Feather Lure Bgl.jpg|Blue Guppy Lure|link=Blue Guppy Lure Blue_Lei.png|Blue Lei|link=Blue Lei Blue_Lure.png|Blue Lure|link=Blue Lure Box_of_Baubles.png|Box of Baubles|link=Box of Baubles Brook_Trout_Lure.png|Brook Trout Lure|link=Brook Trout Lure Cage_Drop_Trap.png|Cage Drop Trap|link=Cage Drop Trap Camouflaged_Box_Trap.png|Camouflaged Box Trap|link=Camouflaged Box Trap Cerise_Shirt.png|Cerise Shirt|link=Cerise Shirt Crimson_Shirt.png|Crimson Shirt|link=Crimson Shirt Cupid_Lei.png|Cupid Lei|link=Cupid Lei Disguised_Chicken.png|Disguised Chicken|link=Disguised Chicken Fireplace_Trap.png|Fireplace Trap|link=Fireplace Trap Gnomish_Rod.png|Gnomish Rod|link=Gnomish Rod Green_Lure.png|Green Lure|link=Green Lure Lavender_Shirt.png|Lavender Shirt|link=Lavender Shirt Lobsterator_V2.png|Lobsterator V2|link=Lobsterator V2 Net-a-pault.png|Net-a-pault|link=Net-a-pault Orange_Guppy_Lure.png|Orange Guppy Lure|link=Orange Guppy Lure Orange_Lure.png|Orange Lure|link=Orange Lure Peryton_Doe_Decoy.png|Peryton Doe Decoy|link=Peryton Doe Decoy Peryton_Fawn_Decoy.png|Peryton Fawn Decoy|link=Peryton Fawn Decoy Pink_Lure.png|Pink Lure|link=Pink Lure Plain_Shirt.png|Plain Shirt|link=Plain Shirt Pumpkin_Lantern.png|Pumpkin Lantern|link=Pumpkin Lantern Pumpkin_Scarecrow.png|Pumpkin Scarecrow|link=Pumpkin Scarecrow Purple_Lure.png|Purple Lure|link=Purple Lure Rainbow_Lure.png|Rainbow Lure|link=Rainbow Lure Red_Lure.png|Red Lure|link=Red Lure Rough_Fishing_Pole.png|Rough Fishing Pole|link=Rough Fishing Pole Shellfish_Lure.png|Shellfish Lure|link=Shellfish Lure Straw_Maiden_Decoy.png|Straw Maiden Decoy|link=Straw Maiden Decoy Tar_Pit.png|Tar Pit|link=Tar Pit White_Lure.png|White Lure|link=White Lure Yellow_Lure.png|Yellow Lure|link=Yellow Lure *Da Vinci Wings *Ghostbuster *Pile o' Pumpkins *The Fumagatron *Giant Blue Egg *Giant Orange Egg *Giant Pink Egg *Green Feather Lure *Hibiscus Island Top *Jelly Worm *Mousetrap *Shimmering Botanica *Shrubbery Trap *Sunrise Top *Thunderdome *Snapper Trapper *Tropical Top *Wolpertinger Burrow *Watermelon Cape Alchemy The Alchemy section of the Almanac contains recipes for all manner of concoctions, potions and reagents. Your Folk can use these as aids to catching monsters. Show/Hide Alchemy Items Concoctions Banksia_Nights.png|Banksia Nights|link=Banksia Nights Camouflage_Paint.png|Camouflage Paint|link=Camouflage Paint Chitnous_Paste.png|Chitinous Paste|link=Chitinous Paste Eau_d_orchid.png|Eau D'Orchid|link=Eau D'Orchid Sleeping_Lillies.png|Sleeping Lillies|link=Sleeping Lillies Stonefish_Toxin.png|Stonefish Toxin|link=Stonefish Toxin *Basilisk's Bane *Charged Nugget *Claudina Paint *Emerald Tonic *Grand Shimmer Tree *Honey Drops *Lion's Tail Tea *Nettle Cordial *Oozing Tonic *Petrified Frog *Shadow Ink *St. John's Remedy *Tangawisi *Venus Cultivar *Yanartas Anti-venom Potions Day_Potion.png|Day Potion|link=Day Potion Five_Minute_Potion.png|Five-Minute Potion|link=Five-Minute Potion Four_Hour_Potion.png|Four-Hour Potion|link=Four-Hour Potion Halfday_potion.png|Halfday Potion|link=Halfday Potion Hour_Potion.png|Hour Potion|link=Hour Potion Major_Success_Potion.png|Major Success Potion|link=Major Success Potion Minor_Success_Potion.png|Minor Success Potion|link=Minor Success Potion Neverwither_Potion.png|Neverwither Potion|link=Neverwither Potion One_Minute_Potion.png|One-Minute Potion|link=One-Minute Potion Revive_Potion.png|Revive Potion|link=Revive Potion Week_Potion.png|Week Potion|link=Week Potion Reagents Butterfly_Chitin.png|Butterfly Chitin|link=Butterfly Chitin Creeping_Ooze.png|Creeping Ooze|link=Creeping Ooze Distilled_Luck.png|Distilled Luck|link=Distilled Luck Equine_Mote.png|Equine Mote|link=Equine Mote Four_Leaf_Clover.png|Four Leaf Clover|link=Four Leaf Clover Starium.png|Starium|link=Starium Starium_Extract.png|Starium Extract|link=Starium Extract *Electrofluid *Mango Tree Sap *Petrifying Gaze *Star Dust *Venus Creep *Winds of Change Fishing Fish Alligator.png|Alligator|link=Alligator Alligator_gar.JPG|Alligator Gar|link=Alligator Gar Pickerel.PNG|American Pickerel|link=American Pickerel Angel shark.PNG|Angel Shark|link=Angel Shark Angelfish.png|Angelfish|link=Angelfish Arapaima.png|Arapaima|link=Arapaima Arctic cod.PNG|Arctic Cod|link=Arctic Cod Atlantic cod.PNG|Atlantic Cod|link=Atlantic Cod Barramundi.PNG|Barramundi|link=Barramundi Black ghost knifefish.PNG|Black Ghost Knifefish|link=Black Ghost Knifefish Black pacu.PNG|Black Pacu|link=Black Pacu Black_Tip_Reef_Shark.png|Black Tip Reef Shark|link=Black Tip Reef Shark Blowfish.PNG|Blowfish|link=Blowfish Blue guppy.PNG|Blue Guppy|link=Blue Guppy Bream.PNG|Bream|link=Bream Brook trout.PNG|Brook Trout|link=Brook Trout Catfish.PNG|Catfish|link=Catfish Clown_Triggerfish.png|Clown Triggerfish|link=Clown Triggerfish Clownfish.PNG|Clownfish|link=Clownfish Coral hawkfish.PNG|Coral Hawkfish|link=Coral Hawkfish Crab.PNG|Crab|link=Crab Darter.PNG|Darter|link=Darter Eel.PNG|Eel|link=Eel European perch.PNG|European Perch|link=European Perch European pike.PNG|European Pike|link=European Pike Foxface_Rabbitfish.png|Foxface Rabbitfish|link=Foxface Rabbitfish Ganges_Shark.png|Ganges Shark|link=Ganges Shark Goliath tigerfish.PNG|Goliath Tigerfish|link=Goliath Tigerfish Hammerhead_Shark.png|Hammerhead Shark|link=Hammerhead Shark Harlequin_Sweetlips.png|Harlequin Sweetlips|link=Harlequin Sweetlips Herring.png|Herring|link=Herring Koi carp.PNG|Koi Carp|link=Koi Carp Largemouth bass.PNG|Largemouth Bass|link=Largemouth Bass Mandarinfish.PNG|Mandarinfish|link=Mandarinfish Milkfish.PNG|Milkfish|link=Milkfish Mooneyes.PNG|Mooneyes|link=Mooneyes Mudskipper.PNG|Mudskipper|link=Mudskipper Murray_Cod.png|Murray Cod|link=Murray Cod Octopus.PNG|Octopus|link=Octopus Orange guppy.PNG|Orange Guppy|link=Orange Guppy Paradise fish.PNG|Paradise Fish|link=Paradise Fish Phantom catfish.PNG|Phantom Catfish|link=Phantom Catfish Princess_Parrotfish.png|Princess Parrotfish|link=Princess Parrotfish Rainbow trout.PNG|Rainbow Trout|link=Rainbow Trout Red snapper.PNG|Red Snapper|link=Red Snapper Redbelly piranha.PNG|Redbelly Piranha|link=Redbelly Piranha Red_Lionfish.png|Red Lionfish|link=Red Lionfish Regal_Tang.png|Regal Tang|link=Regal Tang Rock bass.PNG|Rock Bass|link=Rock Bass Salmon.PNG|Salmon|link=Salmon Saltwater crocodile.PNG|Saltwater Crocodile|link=Saltwater Crocodile Silver perch.PNG|Silver Perch|link=Silver Perch Spotted trunkfish.PNG|Spotted Trunkfish|link=Spotted Trunkfish Stonefish.PNG|Stonefish|link=Stonefish Sturgeon.PNG|Sturgeon|link=Sturgeon Tuna.PNG|Tuna|link=Tuna Vampire tetra.PNG|Vampire Tetra|link=Vampire Tetra Yabbie.PNG|Yabbie|link=Yabbie Yellow_Tang.png|Yellow Tang|link=Yellow Tang YoYo_Loach.png|YoYo Loach|link=YoYo Loach Zebra_Loach.png|Zebra Loach|link=Zebra Loach Zebra_Moray.png|Zebra Moray|link=Zebra Moray *King Mackerel Lures Black_Lure.png|Black Lure|link=Black Lure Blue_Feather_Lure.png|Blue Feather Lure|link=Blue Feather Lure Bgl.jpg|Blue Guppy Lure|link=Blue Guppy Lure Blue_Lure.png|Blue Lure|link=Blue Lure Brook_Trout_Lure.png|Brook Trout Lure|link=Brook Trout Lure Cricket.png|Cricket|link=Cricket Frog.png|Frog|link=Frog Green_Lure.png|Green Lure|link=Green Lure Monarch_Caterpillar.png|Monarch Caterpillar|link=Monarch Caterpillar Newt.png|Newt|link=Newt Orange_Guppy_Lure.png|Orange Guppy Lure|link=Orange Guppy Lure Orange_Lure.png|Orange Lure|link=Orange Lure Pink_Lure.png|Pink Lure|link=Pink Lure Purple_Lure.png|Purple Lure|link=Purple Lure Rainbow_Lure.png|Rainbow Lure|link=Rainbow Lure Red_Lure.png|Red Lure|link=Red Lure Shellfish_Lure.png|Shellfish Lure|link=Shellfish Lure White_Lure.png|White Lure|link=White Lure Worm.png|Worm|link=Worm Yellow_Lure.png|Yellow Lure|link=Yellow Lure *Green Feather Lure *Jelly Worm Rods Rough_Fishing_Pole.png|Rough Fishing Pole|link=Rough Fishing Pole Basic_Fishing_Rod.png|Basic Fishing Rod|link=Basic Fishing Rod Gnomish_Rod.png|Gnomish Rod|link=Gnomish Rod Sparkle_Rod.png|Sparkle Rod|link=Sparkle Rod Homestead Animals Chicken.png|Chicken|link=Chicken Goat.png|Goat|link=Goat Sheep.png|Sheep|link=Sheep Cow.png|Cow|link=Cow Pig.png|Pig|link=Pig Crops Barley.png|Barley|link=Barley Bell Pepper.png|Bell Pepper|link=Bell Pepper Birdseye Chili Pepper.png|Birdseye Chili Pepper|link=Birdseye Chili Pepper Carrot.png|Carrots|link=Carrots Cayenne Pepper.png|Cayenne Pepper|link=Cayenne Pepper Clover.png|Clover|link=Clover Corn.png|Corn|link=Corn Cotton.png|Cotton|link=Cotton Cumin Pods.png|Cumin Pods|link=Cumin Pods Garlic.png|Garlic|link=Garlic Green Grapes.png|Green Grapes|link=Green Grapes Golden apple.png|Golden Apple|link=Golden Apple Horseradish.png|Horseradish|link=Horseradish Mushroom.png|Mushroom|link=Mushroom Olives.png|Olives|link=Olives Onions.png|Onions|link=Onions Pink Tulip.png|Pink Tulips|link=Pink Tulips Potato.png|Potato|link=Potato Pumpkin.png|Pumpkin|link=Pumpkin Purple Grapes.png|Purple Grapes|link=Purple Grapes Rice.png|Rice|link=Rice Squash.png|Squash|link=Squash Sugarcane.png|Sugarcane|link=Sugarcane Sunflower.png|Sunflowers|link=Sunflower Tomato.jpg|Tomato|link=Tomato Watermelon.png|Watermelon|link=Watermelon Wheat.png|Wheat|link=Wheat Yellow Tulip.png|Yellow Tulips|link=Yellow Tulips Zucchini.png|Zucchini|link=Zucchini *Candy Bones Buildings *Recruit's Campfire *Recruit's Workshop *Recruit's Windmill *Recruit's Laboratory *Apprentice's Campfire *Apprentice's Workshop *Apprentice's Windmill *Apprentice's Laboratory *Expert's Campfire *Expert's Workshop *Expert's Windmill *Expert's Laboratory Collecting Fruit & Blossoms African_Flame_Blossom.jpg|African Flame Blossom|link=African Flame Blossom Apple.png|Apple|link=Apple Banana.png|Banana|link=Banana Blackberry.png|Blackberries|link=Blackberries Blueberry.png|Blueberry|link=Blueberry Ceibo_Blossom.png|Ceibo Blossom|link=Ceibo Blossom Cherry.png|Cherry|link=Cherry Coconut.png|Coconut|link=Coconut Cranberry.png|Cranberry|link=Cranberry Dragon Fruit.png|Dragonfruit|link=Dragonfruit Durian.png|Durian|link=Durian Frangipani_Blossom.png|Frangipani Blossom|link=Frangipani Blossom Guava.png|Guava|link=Guava Kowhai Blossom.png|Kowhai Blossom|link=Kowhai Blossom Lemon.png|Lemon|link=Lemon Lime.png|Lime|link=Lime Loganberry.png|Loganberry|link=Loganberry Mango.png|Mango|link=Mango Orange.png|Orange|link=Orange Peach.png|Peach|link=Peach Pear.png|Pear|link=Pear Persian_Silk_Blossom.png|Persian Silk Blossom|link=Persian Silk Blossom Pineapple.png|Pineapple|link=Pineapple Raspberry.png|Raspberry|link=Raspberry Walnut.png|Walnut|link=Walnut Wattle_Blossom.png|Wattle Blossom|link=Wattle Blossom Flowers African_Daisy.png|African Daisy|link=African Daisy Bamboo.png|Bamboo|link=Bamboo Banksia.png|Banksia|link=Banksia Bat_Flowers.png|Bat Flower|link=Bat Flower Bird_of_Paradise.png|Bird of Paradise|link=Bird of Paradise Bistort.png|Bistort|link=Bistort Blood_Flower.png|Blood Flower|link=Blood Flower Bluebell.png|Bluebell|link=Bluebell Bullrushes.png|Bullrushes|link=Bullrushes Cactus.png|Cactus|link=Cactus California_Poppy.png|California Poppy|link=California Poppy Cotton_Thistle.png|Cotton Thistle|link=Cotton Thistle Creep_Vine.png|Creep Vine|link=Creep Vine Creep_Weed.png|Creep Weed|link=Creep Weed Dandelion.png|Dandelion|link=Dandelion Foxglove.png|Foxglove|link=Foxglove Fuschia.png|Fuschia|link=Fuschia Giant_Fern.png|Giant Fern|link=Giant Fern Hibiscus.png|Hibiscus|link=Hibiscus Lion's_Tail.png|Lion's Tail|link=Lion's Tail Orchid.png|Orchid|link=Orchid Passion_Flower.png|Passion Flower|link=Passion Flower Prickly_Pear_Cactus.png|Prickly Pear Cactus|link=Prickly Pear Cactus Red_Poppy.png|Red Poppy|link=Red Poppy St_Johns_Wort.png|St Johns Wort|link=St Johns Wort Stinging_Nettle.png|Stinging Nettle|link=Stinging Nettle Sturt_Desert_Pea.png|Sturt Desert Pea|link=Sturt Desert Pea Venus_Fly_Trap.png|Venus Fly Trap|link=Venus Fly Trap Water_Lily.png|Water Lily|link=Water Lily White_Egret.png|White Egret|link=White Egret Wild_Ginger.png|Wild Ginger|link=Wild Ginger Wild_Grass.png|Wild Grass|link=Wild Grass Trees & Bushes Acadia.png|Acacia|link=Acacia African_Flame_Tree.png|African Flame Tree|link=African Flame Tree Apple_Tree.png|Apple Tree|link=Apple Tree Banana_Tree.png|Banana Tree|link=Banana Tree Banyan_Tree.png|Banyan Tree|link=Banyan Tree Baobab.png|Baobab|link=Baobab Blackberry_Bush.png|Blackberry Bush|link=Blackberry Bush Blue_Gum_Eucalyptus.png|Blue Gum Eucalyptus|link=Blue Gum Eucalyptus Blueberry_Bush.png|Blueberry Bush|link=Blueberry Bush Ceibo_Tree.png|Ceibo Tree|link=Ceibo Tree Cherry_Tree.png|Cherry Tree|link=Cherry Tree Coconut_Tree.png|Coconut Tree|link=Coconut Tree Cranberry_Bush.png|Cranberry Bush|link=Cranberry Bush Creep_Tree.png|Creep Tree|link=Creep Tree Cypress_Tree.png|Cypress Tree|link=Cypress Tree Dragonfruit_Tree.png|Dragonfruit Tree|link=Dragonfruit Tree Durian_Tree.png|Durian Tree|link=Durian Tree Frangipani_Tree.png|Frangipani Tree|link=Frangipani Tree Gingko_Tree.png|Gingko Tree|link=Gingko Tree Guava_Tree.png|Guava Tree|link=Guava Tree Kowhai Tree.png|Kowhai Tree|link=Kowhai Tree Lemon_Tree.png|Lemon Tree|link=Lemon Tree Lime_Tree.png|Lime Tree|link=Lime Tree Loganberry_Bush.png|Loganberry Bush|link=Loganberry Bush Mango_Tree.png|Mango Tree|link=Mango Tree Maple_Tree.png|Maple|link=Maple Oak_Tree.png|Oak Tree|link=Oak Tree Orange_Tree.png|Orange Tree|link=Orange Tree Peach_Tree.png|Peach Tree|link=Peach Tree Pear_Tree.png|Pear Tree|link=Pear Tree Persian_Silk_Tree.png|Persian Silk Tree|link=Persian Silk Tree Pine_Tree.png|Pine Tree|link=Pine Tree Pineapple_Tree.png|Pineapple Tree|link=Pineapple Tree Pink_Gingko_Tree.png|Pink Gingko Tree|link=Pink Gingko Tree Poplar.png|Poplar|link=Poplar Raspberry_Bush.png|Raspberry Bush|link=Raspberry Bush Sequoia_Tree.png|Sequoia Tree|link=Sequoia Tree Sliver Birch.jpg|Silver Birch|link=Silver Birch Walnut_Tree.png|Walnut Tree|link=Walnut Tree Wattle_Tree.png|Wattle Tree|link=Wattle Tree Willow_Tree.png|Willow|link=Willow *Toffee Apple Tree Butterflies 89'98.png|89'98|link=89'98 African Swallotail.png|African Swallowtail|link=African Swallowtail Anna's 88.png|Anna's 88|link=Anna's 88 Arhopala Hercules.png|Arhopala Hercules|link=Arhopala Hercules Blue Eyed Pansy.png|Blue Eyed Pansy|link=Blue Eyed Pansy Blue Mopho.png|Blue Morpho|link=Blue Morpho Claudina.png|Claudina|link=Claudina Common Jezebel.png|Common Jezebel|link=Common Jezebel Cruiser.png|Cruiser|link=Cruiser Cymothoe Sangaris.png|Cymothoe Sangaris|link=Cymothoe Sangaris Danube_Clouded_Yellow.png|Danube Clouded Yellow|link=Danube Clouded Yellow Eastern Tiger Swallowtail.png|Eastern Tiger Swallowtail|link=Eastern Tiger Swallowtail Goliath_Birdwing.png|Goliath Birdwing|link=Goliath Birdwing Green Birdwing.png|Green Birdwing|link=Green Birdwing Leopard_Lacewing.png|Leopard Lacewing|link=Leopard Lacewing Mangrove Buckeye.png|Mangrove Buckeye|link=Mangrove Buckeye Monarch.png|Monarch|link=Monarch Peacock.png|Peacock|link=Peacock Pink Tipped Satyr.png|Pink Tipped Satyr|link=Pink Tipped Satyr Prepona.png|Prepona|link=Prepona Purple Emperor.png|Purple Emperor|link=Purple Emperor Purple_Spotted_Swallowtail.png|Purple Spotted Swallowtail|link=Purple Spotted Swallowtail Queen_Alexandras_Birdwing.png|Queen Alexandras Birdwing|link=Queen Alexandras Birdwing Question Mark.png|Question Mark|link=Question Mark Richmond Birdwing.png|Richmond Birdwing|link=Richmond Birdwing Rippon Birdwing.png|Rippon Birdwing|link=Rippon Birdwing Short Tailed Swallowtail.png|Short-tailed Swallowtail|link=Short-tailed Swallowtail Silvery Argus.png|Silvery Argus|link=Silvery Argus Ulysses.png|Ulysses|link=Ulysses White Barred Emperor.png|White Barred Emperor|link=White Barred Emperor Zebra Longwing.png|Zebra Longwing|link=Zebra Longwing Jewels Cut_Agate.png|Cut Agate|link=Cut Agate Cut_Amethyst.png|Cut Amethyst|link=Cut Amethyst Cut_Bloodstone.png|Cut Bloodstone|link=Cut Bloodstone Cut_Diamond.png|Cut Diamond|link=Cut Diamond Cut_Emerald.png|Cut Emerald|link=Cut Emerald Cut_Garnet.png|Cut Garnet|link=Cut Garnet Cut_Opal.png|Cut Opal|link=Cut Opal Cut_Ruby.png|Cut Ruby|link=Cut Ruby Cut_Sapphire.png|Cut Sapphire|link=Cut Sapphire Cut_Sardonyx.png|Cut Sardonyx|link=Cut Sardonyx Cut_Topaz.png|Cut Topaz|link=Cut Topaz Cut_Turquoise.png|Cut Turquoise|link=Cut Turquoise Rough_Agate.png|Rough Agate|link=Rough Agate Rough_Amethyst.png|Rough Amethyst|link=Rough Amethyst Rough_Bloodstone.png|Rough Bloodstone|link=Rough Bloodstone Rough_Diamond.png|Rough Diamond|link=Rough Diamond Rough_Emerald.png|Rough Emerald|link=Rough Emerald Rough_Garnet.png|Rough Garnet|link=Rough Garnet Rough_opal.png|Rough Opal|link=Rough Opal Rough_Ruby.png|Rough Ruby|link=Rough Ruby Rough_Sapphire.png|Rough Sapphire|link=Rough Sapphire Rough_Sardonyz.png|Rough Sardonyx|link=Rough Sardonyx Rough_Topaz.png|Rough Topaz|link=Rough Topaz Rough_Turquoise.png|Rough Turquoise|link=Rough Turquoise Loot Blue_Feather.png|Blue Feather|link=Blue Feather Cold_Iron_Nugget.png|Cold Iron Nugget|link=Cold Iron Nugget Enchanted_Horsehoe.png|Enchanted Horseshoe|link=Enchanted Horseshoe Fairylights.png|Fairylights|link=Fairylights Golden_Hair.png|Golden Hair|link=Golden Hair Gnome_Hat.png|Gnome Hat|link=Gnome Hat Green_Feather.png|Green Feather|link=Green Feather Lustral_Water.png|Lustral Water|link=Lustral Water Mechanical_Parts.png|Mechanical Parts|link=Mechanical Parts Mystic_Horsehair.png|Mystic Horsehair|link=Mystic Horsehair Neverfading_Coal.png|Neverfading Coal|link=Neverfading Coal Orange_Feather.png|Orange Feather|link=Orange Feather Pearl.png|Pearl|link=Pearl Peluda_Acid.png|Peluda Acid|link=Peluda Acid Peryton_Antler_Fragment.png|Peryton Antler Fragment|link=Peryton Antler Fragment Pink_Feather.png|Pink Feather|link=Pink Feather Pixie_Dust.png|Pixie Dust|link=Pixie Dust Red_Feather.png|Red Feather|link=Red Feather Sheep_Skull.png|Sheep Skull|link=Sheep Skull Shimmer seed.png|Shimmer Seed|link=Shimmer Seed Tartary_Fluff.png|Tartary Fluff|link=Tartary Fluff White_Feather.png|White Feather|link=White Feather *Ambrosia Plant *Bai Ze Tu Pages *Basilisk Egg *Black Horn *Blue Dragonscale *Charged Nugget *Dragon Claw *Fang *Giant Egg *Glow Worm *Gold Feather *Green Dragonscale *Liver *Metallic Pinion *Mustilid Musk *Nesting Twigs *Red Dragonscale *Umbra *Valkyrie Sword *Violet Feather Trapping Monsters (For a list of all monsters, please see the Bestiary page) Traps *Basic Box Trap *Basic Pit *Ghostbuster *Fireplace Trap *Lobsterator V2 *Cage Drop Trap *Camouflaged Box Trap *Tar Pit *Net-a-pault *Thunderdome *Mousetrap *Snapper Trapper *Ballista *Ring of Runes *Shrubbery Trap *The Fumagatron *Ballista Fortis *Ballista Ingenium *Ballista Rapida *Basic Birdcage Trap *Clam Trap *Creaky Submarine *Da Vinci Wings *Hoverclaw *Kite Trap *Mutant Venus Flytrap *Mystic Circle *Quicksand Trap *Tesla Trap *Trojan Horse Trap *Whirlpool Trap Quest Items Alchemists_reference.png|Alchemists' Reference|link=Alchemists' Reference Box_of_building_materials.png|Box of Building Materials|link=Box of Building Materials Box_of_tools.png|Box of Tools|link=Box of Tools Breath_of_the_pure_item.png|Breath of the Pure|link=Breath of the Pure (item) Fulcanelli's_Formula.png|Fulcanelli's Formula|link=Fulcanelli's Formula Letter_to_Aramis.png|Letter to Aramis|link=Letter to Aramis Letter_to_marie.png|Letter to Marie|link=Letter to Marie Lost_Gift.png|Lost Gift|link=Lost Gift Moustachio's_flour_item.png|Moustachio's Flour (item)|link=Moustachio's Flour Moustachio's_Milk.png|Moustachio's Milk|link=Moustachio's Milk Perytongue_Orb.png|Perytongue Orb|link=Perytongue Orb Santas_workshop_key_img.png|Santa's Workshop Key|link=Santa's Workshop Key Tent_Kit.png|Tent Kit|link=Tent Kit Resources/Not Listed *Navy Shirt *Stone Mine *Sapphire Mine *Ruby Mine *Clay Pile *Sand Pile * [[Category:Items Category:Gameplay